A Thousand Years
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around the couples of Twilight. Requests welcomed.
1. Rosalie-Emmett

Hi! Kristina here. :D So anyway; I recently saw the last Twilight movie and oh my god all the feels, I can't deal. Anyways; I've decided to start writing all these oneshots on just a bunch of the couples that I just adore.

Just a note, the couples include the following:

Kate/Garrett, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Bella/Edward, Jacob/Renesmee, Carmen/Elezear, Benjamin/Tia. If there are any other couples that you guys want to see, just let me know, and i'I'llll write chapter on them. :D

I'lI'll updating just about once or twice every week.

So without further ado; here you go!

* * *

_Title_: Lights

_Date_: 1959

_Couple_: Rosalie/Emmett

The chill air of Paris swept over the city as the sun began to set, causing a warm glow of color to cloud the skies and bring out the dim glare of the city lights. There was a feeling of pure romance and lust dusting the air, blinding the eyes of the young couples that roamed the streets. It was the city of love, after all. Emmett gently took Rosalie's hand in his own, entangling their fingers and pulling her closer to him. They'd barely said a word to one another since arriving that morning, and yet it felt as if no words had needed to be said. No love had to be professed, no propsals to be made. They were there simply because they already knew that they loved one another, that they needed no words to express their emotion for them.

Eyes followed the graceful couple as they made their way through the city, envying their beauty and yearning for their attention. The vampires paid them no mind; they were nothing but a mere fuzz in the back of their minds, and a slight burning in their throats.

"You're quiet." Emmett sighed, taking a glance at her. Her perfect platinium hair was cut short, stopping at her shoulders and curving in slightly. Every fine detail that most people would miss had caught his eyes, had earned his affection and love with every day that he had noticed them. She looked at him with glimmering golden eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "What?" He asked, smiling.

"I suppose it's just the serenity of the city." She shrugged, biting down on her lip. "It's so beautiful here, so calm. I feel as if such monsters like myself shouldn't be allowed to set foot inside." Her eyes cast down to the floor, her hold on Emmett's hand tightening. He felt the slight but obvious change of pressure in his palm and furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her with sad eyes. He'd never get over the fact that Rosalie would never accept herself for the beautiful, loving, flawless creature that she actually was. She was no monster in his eyes, and neither in the peoples around them, as far as they knew. Rosalie noticed his change in mood, and placed a loving hand on his arm. "I may be beautiful, dear. But i'm not innocent." She explained, taking an unnecessary sigh.

They stopped in front of the Eiffel Tower. Emmett came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back towards him, so that she rested her back on his chest, the both of them looking up at the lit up structure, the lights reflecting back from their eyes. "Oh, I know that." He whispered in her ear, giving a small chuckle. After recieving a giggle from the blonde, he gently fell back onto the grass, taking her with him and setting her down in between his legs. Other couples surrounded them, staring up at the tower and taking photos. "Do you think we're a normal couple?" He asked curiously, beginning to play with her hair.

Rosalie turned her head towards him, a playful eyebrow raised. "Normal couple?" She asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"You know, like all these others." He shrugged, motioning to the couples that were spread about on blankets and table cloths, huddled together and taking comfort in one another. "Normal." He laughed. Rosalie turned around in his lap, so that her legs had straddled his hips. With a slight movement of her arm, she was laying him down on his back, hovering over him.

"I certainly hope not." She giggled, lowering her lips down and pressing them against his, smiling into the kiss. "Normal these days is so...weird." She scrunched her nose, sitting back up, bringing him with her. She snuggled into his chest, facing the tower once more and closing her eyes for a moment. Emmett smiled down at her, feeling the heart that didn't beat swell up with affection for the beauty that he held in his arms. She looked fragile and small; to dainty or perfect to have to break. Yet he knew that she was ten times stronger than any body within a hundred mile radius, not including himself.

"Beautiful..." He whispered, wrapping his arms more securely around her. She smiled, opening her eyes and looking up at the tower as the lights softly glared down onto the city, illuminating the streets.

"It is, right?" She agreed, nodding her head. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I meant you." Emmett smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of her forehead. Rosalie smiled wider, taking one of his hands in hers and holding it between her own. It was ever so rare that someone would catch the couple in a tender moment. Either they'd see them in a natural enviornment, in which Rosalie would be complaining or arguing with him for a little reason, or they'd be caught by their family in a passionate moment, to intimate for the public eye but unavoidable for their family members.

"I guess that to." She shrugged, giving him a playful smirk. Giving an angelic laugh, she reached up and brought his head down to hers, and tenderly kissed him, running her hand through his hair soothingly. After taking a breath that would've been normal for a human to take after a heated kiss, Emmett lay back in the grass, bringing her in his arms and allowing her to cuddle into his side, wrapping his strong arms around her as a means of protection and unneeded warmth.


	2. Esme-Carlisle

_Title: _Porcelian

_Date: _1923

_Couple: _Esme/Carlisle

Carlisle hadn't been Esme's favorite person since he had turned her. She even resented him at first; so much to the point that she could barely say a word to him without screaming at him. The sweet, shy, kind girl that he had treated at 16 was in hiding; but he was determind to lure her out of the darkness by being patient and waiting.

They sat in silence one morning, after Edward had left for a trip to Denali. A medical research book was perched on Carlisle's lap, and he silently read on, as Esme sat on the couch, a sketchbook in her hands, her wrist working away with a charcol pencil in hand. "I may not like you; but I can't deny it. You've got a nice form." She grimaced at him, not looking up from her sketchbook. His eyes looked up at her, surprised. It was the first sentence she had ever said to him that didn't seem to be filled with hate and anger; yet there was still a hint of that somewhere. He gave her a warm smile, knowing that even though she didn't look up at him, she felt it.

"Are you drawing me?" He asked curiously, sitting up taller in his chair. Her hand stopped for a moment, before continuing its previous activity, smoothly running over the soft page of the sketchbook. Esme nodded curtly, still keeping her eyes focused on the lines that tattooed the page.

"It...passes the time. Keeps me from...thinking." She sighed, feeling her voice crack a little at the thought of the past few years. Charles would be thirty by now. Her baby would be turning three in a few weeks. The thought of all of it caused her to harshly press down on the pencil, and stain the portrait. Grunting in dissatisfaction, she began to erase.

Carlisle sighed, leaning forward in his chair. He looked at her, his hands clasped together and pressed to his mouth. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked, confused. "Why are you forcing yourself to spend time with me?" Esme looked up at him for the first time, her eyes softening at his expression. "You don't have to like me." He added.

"I don't." She responded, all to quickly.

"I know." He nodded, wiping his hands on his legs and sitting back into the chair. "I know." He repeated, opening the book once more and casting his eyes down. Some time passed, and they sat in silence once more. After a few moments, Esme broke it.

"I'm sorry. I've been a less than welcoming guest." She apologized, her voice just above a whisper. He looked back at her, his eyebrows furrowing. "It's just...it's difficult. I wanted to end the pain. Now i'm stuck with it forever." She sighed, setting down her sketchbook and pencil. "I'm not expecting you to care. Just to understand." She looked at him with pleading eyes, biting down on her lip.

He nodded solemnly, his fingers lightly tapping on the arm of the armchair. After another moment of silence, Esme got up from the couch, and silently made her way over to Carlisle. Standing above him, she looked hesitant, before setting herself gently onto his lap. Instantly, his arms were around her, holding her close to him as he felt the dry sobs in his chest. It finally felt as if the little part of him that had been missing had been found. Holding her in his arms, there, at that moment, it seemed as if nothing else had ever felt so right. His hands ran lightly over her arms and back. The bruises and cuts that had once lined her body, recieved from Charles or her suicide attempt, were no longer visible. Yet he felt as if he had to treat her as if she was a precious porcelian doll.

She had been thrown so many stones; cracked so many times only to be stitched up by her own mental assurance. What she was really afraid of was shattering. And Carlisle was there when she had shattered; and put her back together, piece by piece, like a puzzle. And she had hated him at first for it. Because that's what she had wanted all along; to shatter, and to have nobody fix her. Because then she'd already be broken, and nobody could try to break her anymore. Not Charles, not her family, not anybody. She would've been safe.

And so he held her with everything he had. He held her, and caressed her, and whispered nothings into her ear until she had calmed down, her cries merely turning into the light breathing that was expected of a human being. He kissed her caramel hair and her painted glass face, each kiss feeling as if it were the wings of a butterfly; for he had so desperately not wanted to harm her more than she was already so. He hummed the tune of a classical French lullaby, the vibration of his chest running through her body.

It seemed as if they didn't need to announce their courtship. It was there for them to see; and that was enough for them. It didn't need to be voiced to be noticed, it was just there for everyone to realize.


	3. Kate-Garrett

Title: Bloodlust

Date: 2008

Couple: Kate/Garrett

"I'm just worried about her, Garrett." Tanya sighed, running a hand through her wavy blonde hair. Her amber eyes gleamed with a fresh hunt. "We tried forcing her to hunt this morning. She wouldn't even respond to it." She breathed. "She's upset; we all are. I just think what she really needs right now...is you. Just...talk to her. Ok?" She asked, looking at Garrett pleadingly. He nodded, entering the house, and seeing Kate sitting on the couch, curled up.

"You're thirsty." His voice was barely above a whisper, yet Kate caught his words. Her black eyes looked up at him, her lips twisting into a frown. Shaking her head, she swallowed, her hand instinctively clawing at her throat.

"I'm fine." She choked out, her throat beginning to flame up with every word. Irina's death was all that had been on her mind; and she hadn't even thought about hunting. The sickly smell of the fire still hung in the air. Garrett sat down beside Kate on the couch, gently wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his side.

"Your eyes tell me otherwise." He argued, kissing her temple. "What's on your mind?" He asked, running a finger down her cheek. Kate rested her head on his shoulder, biting down on her lip. She wasn't in a good mood; but she didn't want to snap at him. None of this was his fault.

"I could've stopped her." She breathed out, shutting her eyes and nuzzling her face into his chest. Garrett sighed, folding his arms around her and hugging her close to him, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back smoothly. "She could've lived..." She dry sobbed, clinging to him. He didn't know what to say.

"Shh..." He cooed, repeatedly placing kisses on her head and petting down her hair. "Nobody could've stopped them, Katie." He added, licking his lips. He waited a few more minutes before pulling back from her, looking her in her dark eyes. "She's still with you." He told her, placing a hand to her heart, and kissing her forehead. He felt her soften at his touch, and gave her a warm smile. Her dark eyes still glimmered with hunger and resentment. "C'mon. Let's go get you something to drink." Once again she was reminded of the burning in her throat.

She had grown weak. It'd been a month since Irina had died; and a month since she had last hunted. She was ravenous. Once she got up, it seemed as if she could barely run. With a sad smile, Garrett perched her on his back, holding onto her legs as he ran through the house and into the woods.

Once the smell of bear hit Kate's nose, she sprang off of Garrett's back, her feet gently hitting snow. After a moment, Garrett watched as she raced after her prey, her hands bared. A loving smile was placed on his face as she pounced onto the animal, wrapping her arms around the bears neck and shocking it until it layed on the ground, slightly breathing. Quickly, her teeth sank into the soft flesh of its neck, hungrily drinking up the blood.

This was no time for her to be clean with her meals. The warm feeling of blood pooled down her neck, staining her clothing and perfect skin. After she was finished, her still dark eyes shot up to meet Garretts light golden ones. She gave him a playful smile and darted around just in time to capture two smaller bears by the neck. After finishing her meal, she turned back to Garrett, smiling as her eyes turned to a light golden, like his.

Garrett took an unnecessary swallow as he watched the blood drizzle down Kate's body, and bit down on his lip when she began to lick the blood off of her fingers. The blonde raised an eyebrow at her mate, sending a knowing smirk his way. Chuckling, she sashayed her way to him, lightly grazing his face with her fingers, leaving behind a trail of red on his cheek.

He lightly grabbed her hand, and kissed her fingers, the sweet taste of blood touching his tongue as soon as he did so. A small playful growl erupted from his throat, and she giggled, slightly leaning up on her tippy toes and giving him a light kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, hitching her up onto his waist and moving his hands down to her thighs.

Soon he felt the familiar warm feeling of blood pressing up to his skin as Kate removed his shirt. "You smell fanastic." He chuckled, his mouth moving down to her throat. She laughed, throwing her head back to give him more access.

"It's just the bloodlust, dear." She replied, running her hands through his let down hair. Oh; how she loved it when he left his hair down. Garrett felt himself being backed up into a tree, the feeling of bark scratching up against his back. Sliding down the tree, he sat Kate down on his lap, connecting their lips once more.

"It's much more than that." He disagreed, licking the drying blood off of her neck.

An hour later, the two peacefully walked back to the house, Irina off of Kate's mind, and Garrett on it. "Holy crap; what's the smell?" They heard Tanya ask as soon as they made it through the door. She caught sight of their bloody and wet clothes, gagging slightly. "Go wash those; right now." She asked, fanning her nose. Kate chuckled, shaking her head and making her way upstairs to get changed. Garrett trailed behind her, turning to Tanya and giving her a wink and a thumbs up.


	4. Alice-Jasper

_Title: Leaves_

_Date: 2001_

_Couple: Alice/Jasper_

This was Alice's favorite time of year. Jasper lightly grabbed hold of Alice's hand, leading her out of the Cullen house in West Virginia. The leaves were just beggining to turn brown and gold, gently falling to the ground in an array of different shades of yellow.

"Do you think we'll have to leave soon?" Alice asked, resting her head on his shoulder as they strolled down a path of leaves and dirt. She loved it here. She felt Jasper shrug against her head, and looked up at him, noticing that something had been wrong. Although he was the one that usually could sense people's emotions, it felt as though his emotions were radiating off of him and trying to poke through Alice's porcelian skin. "Whats wrong?" She asked, instantly worried. They stopped in their tracks.

"It makes me sad, is all. Thinking about leaving." He sighed, his hand traveling to her hair and pushing a loose strand behind her ear. She always did look so beautiful that way. Smiling, Alice placed her hands upon his, and was almost shocked when he flinched away. The scars of the back of his hands brushed up against her smooth fingertips, and he slung his hand back from her face. He hated to show his scars; they reminded him of a worse time. A time that wasn't this one.

"Don't." Alice shook her head, grabbing his hand once more and bringing it to her lips, kissing the scars on it gently with the press of her lips. Jasper wished so badly that he could be like her; perfect, smooth, non-scarred skin. Every last inch of her was perfection in everyway, and every last inch of him was scarred in everyway, his body tattooed with the imprints of vampire jaws. For a while, he had been disgusted that such a beautiful creature like Alice was able to look at his scars as something beautiful, as something meaningful; unlike the way he did. Of course he was grateful for her encouragement and support, but he found it hard to adjust to.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, in a small voice that was almost considered inaudible, but was certain that Alice could hear him. "I just..."

"I know." She smiled sadly, bringing her hand to his cheek and cupping it gently. Her thumb rubbed at his soft cheek, lightly running over a tiny, unfinished scar just above his upper lip. "I think you're like your own personal scrapbook. You're lucky; I can't remember anything." She sighed.

"I wish I didn't." He replied, biting on the inside of his cheek.

"But at least you can." Alice said, resting her head against his chest. A moment later, a large gust of wind blew past the couple, sending the leaves across the forest floor scattering. Although knowing that the wind wouldn't push her away, strong as it was, Alice held onto Jasper and laughed as both of their hair flew out of style. Jasper picked her up around the waist, lightly spinning her about as the wind continued on. As soon as he placed her back down onto the ground, she placed a sweet kiss on his lips, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

As the leaves died down around them, settling down in their places among the floor, Alice stood up onto her tippy-toes, her mouth close to his ear. "You're perfect; scars or no scars." She whispered, hugging him closely. Jasper smiled grimly, wrapping his arms around her back. He didn't exactly believe her, but just to know that he had Alice there for that kind of support almost made his heart start beating again. Alice pulled back, smiling at him sweetly and taking his hand in hers. "C'mon; we're going to make a leaf-pile soon." She giggled, dragging him along the trail.

This was Jasper's favorite time of year.


	5. Carmen-Eleazar

_Title: Bubbles_

_Date: 1995_

_Couple: Carmen/Eleazar_

"So if an air bubble pops in the water, does it release air into the water and make the water breathable?"

That was the moment that Carmen decided she was in mentally in love with Eleazar. Because he had asked all these questions; all of these strange, random, sometimes simply answered questions, and looked so innocent and confused while doing it. Because he asked because he was genuinly curious; he wasn't trying to be funny, or look cute, although he did all that in the process.

She'd fallen in love with his brain. Chuckling, she shrugged her shoulders, biting down on her lip as she looked across at her mate. "I don't know." Scrunching his nose, Eleazar played with the water beneath them, splashing it between his fingers and digging up sand in the process. "I think that's the thing about air bubbles. They pop when they reach the air." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

Realization dawned on his face, and he smiled, turning to her and kissing her nose. "I think you're right." He grinned. That was the thing about Eleazar. He wasn't stupid in the slightest sense; he was actually very smart. But he loved learning something new; and wasn't afraid to admit it. And he wasn't afraid to admit when other people were right. Carmen nodded, giggling at his excited demeanor.

The silent chattering of the people around them waved on as they sat in the shallows of the ocean, silently playing with the sand. There weren't many people around; it was a cloudy, gloomy day. In fact, they were the only two in the water.

Eleazar marveled as the water slid gracefully off of Carmen's legs, racing down them as if she were made of glass. With a swift movement of his body, Eleazar had her her hand in his, picking both of them off of the ground and closer towards the deeper part of the ocean. Carmen smiled, following after him and lacing their fingers together. Gently wrapping his arms around her waist, Eleazar fell back into the water, taking her with him.

Instantly the couple was surrounded by the coolness of the ocean. For a moment, he just held her, his eyes staring into hers, their noses barely brushing up against one another as they floated in the water. His mouth moved, but barely anywords came out; the water slightly gurgling his speech. "...bubbles." Was the last of his words that she was able to hear, but she smiled anyway, pulling his neck down so that she was able to connect their lips in a small moment of passion. Her lips moved against his, the taste of the salty ocean water prickling their taste buds. They ignored the horrific taste and concentrated on the pure taste of one another.

His firm hands ran through her auburn hair, the softness of it under the water challenging the softness of it above the water. Her legs wrapped their way around his waist and pulled him closer to her body, and the two connected like puzzle pieces. After what seemed like a human amount of time, which was much to short for the couple, the two seperated, drifting up towards the surface.

Their bodies broke the surface of the water, and a slight chill that went unnoticed fell upon their shoulders. They laughed as they saw the faces of the few people on shore that had witnessed them stay underwater for all of five minutes. Treading the water, Eleazar lightly grabbed hold of Carmen's thighs, wrapping her legs about his waist once more and pressing their foreheads together. "So what about bubbles?" She asked, giggling lightly and pressing a light kiss to his lips.

He laughed, licking his lips and nuzzling her neck playfully. "I said; what if we popped when we got to the surface, like bubbles." He chuckled, pushing her wet hair out of her face.

Carmen shook her head, placing it down on his shoulder. "What if." She smiled.


	6. Sue-Charlie

Title: Savoir

Date: 2009

Couple: Charlie/Sue

Charlie had been saved. It was what everybody had been saying since him and Sue had gotten together. She had caught him from the long plunge he was taking into darkness. Some would have said she took pity on him; losing Bella and being kept in the dark for so long seemed pitiful. Others would argue that she sincerely cared and loved him, and it seemed so.

He came up behind her as she began to do the dishes, resting his chin on her shoulder and kissing her on the head. "Say...you don't turn into one of those...wolves, do you?" He asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. She chuckled, her hand coming up to caress his cheek. "Wouldn't want to get on your bad side, then." He added, laughing, yet there was a part of him that was truly hoping that there was something normal; something true about his life.

"Well I used to. You grow out of it, after a while." She explained, smiling. "Billy, too...and Harry." Her throat got dry, and she swallowed, turning her attention back to the running water. Charlie rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, trying to get her mind off of her former husband. He unclipped himself from her, leaning against the counter beside her. They were at the Clearwater's house. Inside, the packs ate and pushed each other around, laughing and teasing. It was the night that they explained the legends. They didn't normally do it, but there had been an onslaught of new wolves.

Charlie nodded, running a hand down his face. It was a lot to take in, when you grew up being told that none of this actually existed. "And the Cullens?" He asked, eyebrow raised, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. She looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"Need to know, Charlie." She chuckled, shaking her head and drying her hands on a towel. He nodded, rolling his eyes. Grinning, Sue snuggled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and watching the packs settle down and begin the story telling. "I know its hard, sweetheart. And I know it hurts; not understanding. I've been there." She sighed, looking up at him, and seeing his solemn expression. "But it'll all come together, when you need it to." She added, kissing his cheek.

Charlie sniffled, wiping his nose. "I just...I need to know she's alright. Really alright. She's just changed so much." He swallowed, feeling his eyes begin to water. Seeing Bella had been such an emotional trainwreck for him; and Sue had been the only one to see it.

"And she is. She's alive. She's healthy. And she's happy. You can't ask much more of her." Sue explained, taking his hand in hers. She felt his hand tighten around hers, as if begging her to never let go.

"And their little girl...jeez; she grows everyday." He sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "She's just...growing up to fast. Not getting to enjoy her childhood. It's to quickly." He whined, slumping against the counter. Sue wasn't sure if he meant Bella or Renesmee. Neither was Charlie. It seemed as if both girls had grown to quickly, to suddenly; that he hadn't gotten a chance to be a father; or grandfather.

"Charlie..." Sue cooed, turning to him and leaning against him, her hands pressed up to his chest. "Let nature take its course." She instructed, looking at him fondly. He sighed, running a hand through her dark hair.

"You're savin' me from myself, Sue. If it weren't for you; i'd be the death of myself." He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. She laughed, stepping back from him and putting on a pair of oven mits. She took out a tray of large muffins and set them on the counter.

"That's what i'm here for." She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a sweet, lingering kiss.

"Ew; mom!" They heard the screech of a tempermental teenage girl. The couple broke apart, laughing. Charlie rolled his eyes, scratching his mustache as Sue turned to Leah, arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah; I get it, but we have company." Leah raised an eyebrow, scrunching her nose and taking the tray of muffins from the counter.

"And this is my home; i'll do what I please." Sue replied, lightly hitting Leah's arm. Leah rolled her eyes, adding in a lovely sound affect as she turned around.

"Go ahead; do whatever you'd like. Just close the kitchen door next time." She muttered under her breath, exiting the room.

"Leah!" Sue gasped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Food!" Leah called to the group inside, shutting the door beside her.


	7. Tia-Benjamin

_Title: Teenagers_

_Date: 2003_

_Couple: Benjamin/Tia_

"Benny; you're going to get yourself into so much trouble!" Tia laughed, not heeding her own advice and taking Benajmin's hand, having him lead her where to go. The boy laughed, shaking his head as he quietly made his way through his fathers manor. "What about Amun, huh? He's going to catch us!" Tia giggled, gripping onto his hand tighter.

Benajmin turned and smiled at his mate, running his thumb across her cheek. "Don't worry, love. Amun and Kebi are working; they'd never tear themselves away from it just to focus on me." He assured Tia, kissing gently on the lips. It seemed as if there were still teenagers, despite them being long dead. It was a rush to sneak away from Amun's protective nature for a day for a date with his wife, in the hot sun of Egypt. They all knew there was a risk of them being spotted and sent to the Volturi, and this was the reason that none of them ever went outside. But Benjamin and Tia knew to stay in the shadows; to wear cloaks that showed little to no skin.

With another chuckle, Benjamin took Tia's hand once more and began to move her through the maze that was his fathers mansion. They slipped by Amun's home office and peeked inside to make sure that they had no chance of being followed. Sure enough, there was Amun and Kebi, flipping through papers and scribbling down notes, once in a while stealing a romantic glance at one another. Without a sound, the couple slipped past their door, and had made it to the front hallway.

"I told you!" Benjamin laughed, wrapping his arm around Tia's shoulders and leading her as quietly as possible out the front door. Tia shook her head, chuckling. "C'mon." Benjamin ushered, leading her immediatley to the safety of the shadows. Although the town was a good thirty minutes from their mansion, they knew they couldn't risk being seen. Their actions from this point on reflected on their entire coven.

After a few moments of silence, Benjamin took Tia's hand in his own, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "Are you happy; Tia?" He asked, the playfullness in his voice now gone, and replaced with a more serious tone. Tia was slightly taken aback, but sighed in response. "What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly worried. His eyebrows knit together, and Tia smiled, reaching up and smoothing the knot out with her thumb.

"Nothing, Ben. To answer your question...i'm honestly a little bored here. I mean; being stuck under Amun's nose all the time, never allowed to be seen...it gets suffocating. I want to protect you just as much as he does; but there are other ways of doing it." She confessed, looking down at the ground. Benjamin was silent for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Then we'll go away for a bit. Amun's not...he's not my father." Benjamin replied, shrugging his shoulders. Tia could feel by the way he held her hand that it had taken a lot of courage for him to say that. "I'm a grown man; I can take care of myself. You and me; we'll go somewhere new for a few months. Alone." He grinned down at her. Tia's eyes lit up, and before he knew it, she had thrown her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his, not even waiting for his approval to force her tongue into his mouth. Benjamin responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"What a beautiful young couple!" They heard an old voice croak, and the couple broke away to find a small old woman and her husband standing in the light just a few feet away from them. Tia giggled, hiding her face in Benjamin's chest. If she could blush, her cheeks would've been on fire at the moment. Benjamin laughed, patting her back reassuringly. "Why don't _you _kiss me like that?" The old woman asked the man, lightly hitting him on the arm. He rolled his eyes, sighing. Benjamin and Tia laughed, waving good-bye to the old couple as they continued to walk towards town.

Before they knew it, they were passing stores and markets, and a large group of clouds had covered the usually glaring sun. After a few moments, the couple felt safe to come out of the shadows of trees. "Where do you suppose you'd like to go?" Benjamin asked, referring back to their plans on vacationing. "Rome? Paris?" He wondered out loud, linking his arm with hers.

"...Russia." She told him, only to ecieve a quizzical look from her husband. "I'm so sick of this heat, Ben. It'll be nice to have a new sense of temperature." She grinned, turning to face him. She got up on her tiptoes, and brought her lips to his ear. "Besides; you look _so _beautiful when your body's against the snow." She whispered seductivley. Benjamin felt a growl rise from his throat.

"Russia it is, my love." He smirked, his hands running through her dark hair. Everything was silent for a moment, before they both heard somebody distinctly clear their throat. It wasn't anybodies throat clearing; the couple quickly recognized it to be Amun's. Their eyes got wide as they turned around, and standing a mere seven hundred feet from the was Amun, arms crossed. Benjamin and Tia turned back to one another, trying to fight the smirks threatening to crawl onto their lips.

After a moment they both burst out laughing, and in a hurried motion, Benjamin grabbed Tia's hand and the two were off. They felt Amun's presence behind them, chasing them, but he had definitely been surprised; he hadn't expected them to run. Once they were out of human sight, the couple burst into full speed through the road, trying to hold back their laughter. Amun's presence faltered, and they took their chance to hide in a large tree, putting their hands over one another's mouths to try to stiffle their laughter.

"He must've gone back. He's expecting us." Benjamin said, after they thought it was safe to speak.

"He can wait a bit." Tia smirked, snuggling closer to Benjamin, running a hand through his dark hair. Benjamin smiled back, lifting her chin up with his finger and connecting their lips once again. "Think how much better this'll be in Russia." She chuckled saucily.


End file.
